


Fruits Basket Valentine's

by darlingmochi25



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingmochi25/pseuds/darlingmochi25
Summary: (WARNING SOME SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED OR READ FRUITS BASKET)Three couples from the popular shoujo anime and manga 'Fruits Basket' celebrate their Valentines in different ways.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Kuramae Mine/Sohma Ayame
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Kyo x Tohru**

Tohru had made sure to get everyone a little something for Valentine's Day. Mainly to show her love and gratitude to everyone she gave something too. With the money she got from work she was able to buy at least some chocolates and flowers for each of the Zodiac and Kazuma from the Sohma family, that she knew at least, as well as for her closets friends. She truly wished she could do more for everyone but that wasn't very possible since she had used up really all the money from her last pay check. But the cheerful girl was just beyond happy that everyone seemed to love their gifts. She made sure to go to the Sohma estate a little early with Kyo to give the gifts to the Zodiac and to Kazuma. Already having given her gift to Uotani and Hanajima at school. Shigure, Kyo and Yuki's gift were given this morning before she left with Kyo. 

"Everyone seemed to really like their gifts, right? I hope that it was enough, I really wish I could have given everyone a little more" She spoke to Kyo that was walking next to her as the two of them were heading out of the estate. 

Kyo didn't want to come but he didn't want Tohru to be alone here so he just tagged along. He didn't really care for this holiday, in fact he found it pretty stupid if anything. But he did show his gratitude and got master at least a small box of chocolates well as a card. 

"I don't think it really matters Tohru. They should just be glad that you even got them something. You really didn't have to that for any of us you know" the zodiac of the cat explained as he moved his hands into his pocket. 

Even though she knew that she didn't have to, Tohru was more than happy to do so. She smiled up to him before responding, "I wanted to Kyo! After everything that you all have done and showed me. It's the least I could do you know" she was so kind to everyone. Always putting other's ahead of herself no matter what or who it was. 

Kyo wished that she would think of herself sometimes. Just be selfish sometimes. It pissed him off most of the time that she thought of everyone but herself. Not everyone was like that and after everything Tohru has been through as well, why the hell can't she just think of herself sometimes! A small sigh left his lips as he took out his hands from his pockets, he grabbed onto Tohru's sleeve and started to lead her ahead. Tohru was surprised by this sudden action but followed the other wherever he wanted to led her. 

"Um Kyo? Where are we going?" She asked with a small, somewhat nervous smile since she was pretty confused. 

"Just be quiet and you'll see" was the only response that she got from him. 

Tohru nodded, not sure what he was planning but hoped that it wasn't anything bad. She was surprised when he bought her one of her favorite lunches that she hadn't had in a while and before she could tell him that she would pay he already did. The poor girl was confused and was about to ask him again where they were going since he was dragging her along again. Till she noticed the smile that Kyo had. Seeing his soft smile made her feel happy so she just followed behind him. It wasn't long during their walk that Kyo had taken back to the Shigure's home, though instead of going in with her he led her into the forest. There was an area surrounded by trees but had a nice opening with the sun somewhat shining through. 

"You've done a lot for us too Tohru. And I hate that you don't ever think of yourself. This is my way of showing you that you mean a lot to me" Kyo finally spoke up. He had hidden a picnic blanket between some the trees and a batch of flowers for her. While Kyo was setting up the lunch for them. Tohru couldn't help but smile, some tears coming to her eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying?!?!" He asked quickly while he had been setting up their lunch and started thinking that she didn't like this but it was the complete opposite actually. 

"This..This is great Kyo. Thank you so much" Tohru told him with a smile as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Dammit..You idiot, you scared me. I thought you weren't going to like this" Kyo answered as he sighed but his cheeks turned to a soft red color. He sighed again and sat down on the picnic blanket then gestured Tohru over. She was quick to come over and sit down next to him with a soft smile. They spent their Valentine's Day having a simple but amazing lunch while making conversation. Kyo loved her, even if he was protecting her and couldn't tell her, he still loved her and wanted to make today just for her. In the end, Tohru completely loved this. Everything he had done for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be Yuki x Machi
> 
> Again spoiler warning if you haven't read or watched Fruits Basket!

**Yuki x Machi**

"Machi what are you doing here?" a calm voice asked while entering the student body classroom. Machi jumped from the familiar tone and didn't say anything really as she collected her things getting ready to leave. 

Yuki looked confused by the suddenness but realized he must have frightened her on accident. He walked over but didn't stop her from getting her things together. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you" he said with a soft chuckle as he rubbed the side of his neck. "It's fine, I was just leaving anyways." she responded putting her bag strap over her shoulder and walked out. 

The school was empty since it was currently the weekend. Yuki had forgotten something and used his key as student body president to get in. While Machi came in to do some of her studying here rather than at her own apartment. But before she could get far, Yuki was catching up to her.

"Are you going home now?" He asked curiously. Yuki wanted to spend sometime with her since they never really did, besides it was Valentine's Day, no one should be alone on a day that's meant for love. Even though they were both such lonely people, they could fill that void of loneliness together. At least that was what Yuki was thinking. 

"Mhm" Machi answered simply to not be rude as she looked down while walking out of the empty school with Yuki. Why was he following her..talking to her? She was nobody, so why was the prince of the school that could spend the day with anyone walk with her? Machi always saw the student body president as a lonely person even though he was always surrounded by people that loved him. But then again he was kind of an air-head to her so he was probably just doing what any nice person would do. 

"Want to spend the day together? I was thinking of going home since I came to get something I forgot, but no one's really home so if you'd like you can come over maybe or we can go over to your place? That's if you want of course, I'm sure you have better things to do" Yuki told her with a small nervous chuckle. 

"Yeah I do have some stuff to do.." she mumbled before gripping onto her school bag a moment and sighed. "I'll come over. My things can get done later" Machi explained as she hid the small blush she had over her cheeks. Why the hell did she agree to go with him? Well no matter how much she tried to hide it and not talk about it, she was lonely. And knowing that Yuki was also a lonely person, a part of her wanted to spend time with him. She wondered how Kakeru would react to her actually spending time with someone rather than by herself. 

A soft but mixed of a bright smile was on Yuki's lips. She wasn't used to seeing him smile like that so it made her feel kind of weird. His smiles were often so distant and had a quiet like feel to them. But this time his smile to her was more of a opening and bright one. Machi did not understand at all but let it be. The walk to where Yuki lived was kind of long but the cool breeze was nice. She wouldn't admit to it but the quietness between them was nice. It wasn't really awkward honestly. Once they reached the home, Machi looked around. She didn't realize he lived this out away from their town honestly. Though it was a nice place and she would not mind living somewhere like this when she was older. Instead of going in though, Yuki gestured her to follow him. 

The quiet female tilted her head a bit confused but followed behind him. Yuki led her to his 'secret base' which was just where he would garden. Really he only came to get away to escape other people. The only other person that knew about this area that he always came to alone was Tohru since he needed her help once, but also trusted her enough to bring her. And he trusted Machi to bring her. 

"I come here whenever I wanna be alone. I know if anyone goes home you would probably get nervous so instead we can just stay here if you want." Yuki smiled to her. Kneeling down in front of some flowers he had been growing, he looked so charming mixed with calm and collected. Machi couldn't help but blush, why did he have to be so considerate for her?! He didn't even know her. "You can sit down Machi" the zodiac of the rat chuckled patting the grass next to him. He scooted a little away just so they wouldn't touch. The last thing he wanted was to burden here with the secret of the Sohma's and possibly get her memories taken away. The female nodded and sat down where he patted for her to sit. 

"You grew all this?" she asked, deciding to make some conversation. She set her bag down on her lap as she looked at the different flowers and few vegetables he had grown. She looked up at him hearing a small chuckle from him as he nodded. "Yes I did. Like I said, I mainly come here whenever I want to get away or just be alone. It helps clear thoughts sometimes you know.." he said then shook his head as he picked one of the flowers. 

"Sorry that sounds kind of cheesy right?" Yuki looked down at the flower before back up at her. Machi smiled ever so lightly for a moment before letting her small smile going to the blank expression she always had. "It is a cheesy. But sounds nice. I really wish I had somewhere I can to go...to get away from everyone" she looked down with a sigh following. Machi's gaze moved up when she noticed the flower that was being handed to her. Gently she took it and looked up at Yuki with a somewhat surprised looked. 

"Well if you want somewhere to run away to, just come here. I won't mind as long as you don't tell anyway" he chuckled. Voice so soft, his words and tone weren't like when he spoke to anyone else. It was different and she could tell. Why? Machi thought it was odd, and how could he even make her smile? "Thank you..Yuki" she mumbled. 

Machi nor Yuki understood the feeling that they were both feeling. Their hearts skipped a few beats, neither of them knew how the other was feeling, but both seemed happy. Happy to be this close. She didn't even know it was the day of love until later on that night. Was this like a date?! They basically spent the whole day there, talking every now and then about little things. That wasn't a date right? It just couldn't be.   
  
"Today was nice..." Both Yuki and Machi mumbled to themselves as they laid on their beds, each a far distance away but thought of the afternoon spent together. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayame x Mine**

”Good day my sweet dear!” The voice of a proud, loud and outgoing male rang through the bedroom of their shared apartment in the second floor of Ayame’s shop. “Guess what today is darling!” He spoke out loud. 

All morning Ayame had been preparing their apartment for them while Mine had been sleeping this whole time. She was a pretty heavy sleeper so it was easy for her not to hear him the entire time. Besides she was tired, running a store with her boyfriend was not the easiest task every. But she absolutely loved her job with him and wanted nothing more than the happiness they had together. 

“Ayame what time is it..?” Mine asked as she slowly started to wake up. Rubbing her eyes she reached over for her glasses on the nightstand next to their bed. Once she put her glasses on her eyes widened and cheeks turned a soft red color seeing the bouquet of roses and balloons that said cheesy things like one had words {Thanks for not ghosting me!}, but that was just one example of the balloons he had in his hands. 

“Darling it’s almost lunch time.” Ayame said with a soft laugh. Walking over to Mine he went to kiss her before she stopped him making sure not to touch him. “I need to brush my teeth first“ she smiled up at him when she earned a soft pout from her lover. Mine knew about the Zodiac curse on the Sohma’s she did not know it in full detail nor did she know everything about Akito, but she had a vague idea about everything from Ayame. Even though she knew about the curse, Ayame didn’t care to give her all the hugs and kisses in the world that he could until he would transform. And quite honestly, Mine found his form as the snake Zodiac absolutely adorable. They were basically perfect for one another, but Ayame made sure to keep their relationship and the fact that she knew about the Sohma family secret a secret from everyone. The last thing he wanted was for Mine to end up like Hana. 

“Oh your so mean dear, you know I don’t care.” He looked down at her with a playful pout but only earned a pout. “Happy Valentine’s Day my dear~” He spoke with a soft and kind voice. Wanting nothing more than to spoil the woman that loved him for who he was not even caring about the curse that he and most of his family had. 

“Oh be quiet Ayame” she said playfully and stood up. Mine hummed happily as she went off to the bathroom attached to their room and quickly washed up a moment. While she was getting herself ready, Ayame was fast to go back out into the small living room in the second floor apartment. Setting the flowers and balloons down somewhere but would be very easy for Mine to see. He really hoped that she liked everything he had done. 

The Zodiac of the snake had set the whole apartment down with rose petals, he had a few bags of gifts even on the coffee table. While in the kitchen he had ordered Mine’s favorite place to eat take out. The apartment even had red, pink and white strings with hearts hanging from the roof here and there. He absolutely adored and loved her with all his heart. She was there for him for just about anything. This was the least he could do for the woman that has showed him more love than he’s received from his own family. 

Once she came out of their room she was about to talk before noticing everything that was decorated in their apartment. Her cheeks turned red again at how nicely everything was decorated. She really wasn’t expecting Ayame to go this beyond for her on this special day. “Ayame..this is all amazing! You didn’t-“ before she could finish her sentence he gently took her hand into his but was quick to kiss her hand. Of course that led him turning into his Zodiac spirit but he did not mind. Mine giggled softly and leaned down picking him up and rested him close on her hands.

“Sigh, what am I going to do with you Ayame” she said in a playful tone again while holding him close. Ayame’s snake form pointed towards where he wanted her to go first. Which was the kitchen. She set him down and after a few moments he changed back to his human form, apologizing to her a moment but Mine reassured him it was fine. 

Once they finished having their lunch, Ayame forced her to open the gifts he got her, even if she tried to tell him that he did not need to do this all for her. God did she feel so loved right now. He had her entire heart and she wanted only him. Once of the gifts that she will always hold dearly is the promise rings that he got her. Matching ones, both a rose gold color with few diamonds on it. Even though her gift wasn’t as much as his she showed it off to him anyways when she finished opening his gifts, which she loved all. Mine had bought him a necklace he had been eyeing forever now, while also showing off a maid outfit she had made for this night. Of course Ayame was a blushing mess and even they couldn’t do *that* because of his curse he admired her beauty. The whole day they had exchanged loving words, taking pictures. Later on they cleaned up together than sat down to watch a movie close to one another. Mine holding onto the man she loved with her whole life sleeve. Today was truly the first amazing Valentine’s Day that they both have had. 


End file.
